Molly & Arthur: Our Kids
by Eliza Smith
Summary: The story of the pregnancies, births, and lives of Arthur and Molly Weasley's children. Starting with William going straight through the birth of Ginny, and possibly a post-second war non-cannon one.
1. Chapter 1: The Stomach Flu

I don't own any of this! It's all JK's I'm just playing with her stuff!

(MWAHAHAHHA)

* * *

"Ugh, when _was_ this stomach flu going to end!?" I lay on my back on the floor of the loo adjoining Arthur and I's bedroom, my arms covering my eyes. The room was still spinning around me.

I had woken up in the middle of every night for the last week and a half like this. Arthur had been pestering me to head to St. Mungo's for a check-up since day two. I of course, had refused. Although, as I laid there trying to hold down the remnants of last night's cabbage stew, I couldn't help wondering if he may be right. "No, no, no," I told myself "You're completely fine. It's just a little bug. You're not even running a fever!"

"Molly dear, are you up again?" Arthur called from our bedroom.

"Yes, love, I'm in the loo" I replied

I heard Arthur pull himself out of the bed and walk towards me. I tried to get up and stop him, but the moment I attempted sitting up, the world began to run circles again. I laid back down and crossed my arms over my eyes.

I heard the door creak behind me; I uncrossed my arms, relaxed my palms across my stomach, and looked up. Arthur's figure stood over me, hands on his hips. He sighed, shook his head, then set down indian style on the floor beside me.

"So!" He asked, a bit of a sarcastic bite in his voice. "Are you ready to go to St. Mungo's yet?"

"Nope!" I replied stubbornly, shaking my head.

Arthur sighed again, "But Mollywobbles-" he began more sincerely, rubbing his hand on my thigh.

"No! don't you 'mollywobbles' me!," I retorted, smacking his hand away.

"Really Arthur, I'm fine." I said, sitting up.

" loo- -Oh."

At that moment I decided to attempt to stand and just show Arthur how very wrong he was.

I got to my feet and staggered a bit, catching myself with the edge of the sink. Maybe standing up wasn't such a great idea after all. I clasped a hand to my mouth.

Arthur shot to his feet. "Woah girl, all right, well, if we're not going to the healer's then we at least need to get you back in bed. I nodded, too nauseous to argue anymore. Arthur took my arm and helped me over.

I laid down carefully into bed really praying I wouldn't vomit again. Arthur gingerly lay down beside me. He then tried to roll over and take me into his arms. "Don't touch me" I said. He rolled onto his back again.

"Sorry love," I said. "Just need to be still here for a while, all right?"

"It's all right dear," he replied. "I just wish you'd go and get yourself checked out."

"Arthur Weasley, don't even start with me." I retorted.

"but-" He tried to interject.

"Not. Right. Now. We'll talk about this when it blows over in a few hours, just like it always does"

We lay there in silence. Three years of marriage had taught Arthur when to stop, and this was definitely one of those times.

After what seemed like hours, the nausea finally subsided. Arthur had fallen asleep beside me some time ago, but I still rolled over toward him hoping maybe the jostle of the bed would wake him up enough to wrap his arms around me.

My plan worked, as Arthur snuggled up next to me, wrapping me just as I had intended.

"Feeling better, are we love?" he asked sleepily.

"Yes" I replied guiltily. "Sorry I snapped at you earlier"

"It's all right Mollywobbles, but you do know that I'm just worried about you, right?"

I sighed. "yes"

"All right, so long as we're clear, Love." he grinned, kissing my forehead.

I took a deep breath and drifted back to sleep. I really did have the best husband in the world, even if he was a little bit thick sometimes.

* * *

The next morning began much like the night had ended. I was lying on the bathroom floor again, hands on my stomach when Arthur walked in. I hadn't even heard him get up.

This time, instead of arguing he just gave me a sympathetic half grin and lay down beside me.

"Should I even ask?" he said hopelessly.

"No" I replied.

"I had a feeling you'd say that." He sighed. "So I took the day off"

I looked at the clock. I hadn't even realized what time it was. Arthur should've been at work over an hour ago. I rolled over to tell Arthur what a dunce he was and he should just go to work, but the moving set off my stomach again.

I sat up and puked a few times into the pot then dry heaved, guess there was nothing left.

Arthur got up and got me a cool rag to wash my face off and a glass of water to rinse my mouth out with. After I was cleaned up, we both lay back down on the floor and he wrapped me in his arms as he'd done the night before. After a while, I finally asked Arthur to take me back to bed. He helped me up and carefully guided me back over. When he was sure I was lying down comfortably, Arthur sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Anything I can get you mollywobbles?" he asked, putting a hand on my leg.

"Toast sounds good," I replied "Oh, and Arthur, could you put some of that orange muggle stuff you love so much on top dear?"

"You mean orange marmalade?"

"Yes! That!"

"But I thought you hated the stuff?"

He was right, I usually despised it, so bad actually that I used to not even let it in the house. I knew it was one of Arthur's favorites though, and had finally relented a few months into our marriage, so long as he kept it away from me.

"I don't know why Arthur, but that just sounds really, really good right now"

"All right love whatever makes you feel better." He replied, jogging down the stars to whip up my odd request

* * *

"Molly dear, wake up" a strange voice cooed.

What? I hadn't even remembered falling asleep. And who was that waking me? It certainly wasn't Arthur. The voice did sound familiar, though.

"Hmm? Who's there?" I asked groggily, not bothering to open my eyes.

"It's mum Weasley, love. Arthur's gone off to work, and he's asked me to come and watch over you while you're sick." I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"But I thought he told me he took the day off?"

"Molly, dearie that was yesterday!" Mrs. Weasley chuckled.

"Wait but," I rubbed my eyes again still trying to figure this out. "I've been asleep a whole day?!"

"Yes," she replied. This is why Arthur sent me here." She grinned mischievously "I think you and I should have a little chat, I've put some tea on downstairs. How's about you put something comfy on and join me?"

"Well, actually-" I hated to be rude but I had so much house work I was behind on and- oh! I just then realized that I had actually slept through the night (and day and part of the morning I guess) which meant I had to get up and working

"No, Molly! now I know what you're thinking, but you are not lifting a finger today. I'll tend to the house, you just come downstairs" Mrs. Weasley snapped. And with that, she left the room.

I descended the stairs slowly, careful not to re-upset my tummy.

I found Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen cleaning the sink.

"Mum, let me help" I pleaded walking towards her.

"nonsense!" She said, shooing me way.

"Now, go sit down, We've got a few things to discuss"

"no really let me help," I tried

"No!" She snapped. "Certainly not while you're sick"

"But I feel fine now!" I argued

"I know you do, and maybe the worst of it's over, but I have a feeling this maybe only the beginning dear"

"The beginning of what?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"Molly Weasley! Set down now before I floo your husband!"

I gave up, and went and sat down at the table where a pot of tea and two cup were already set.

She turned and leaned her back against the sink

"So Molly, Arthur's told me a bit about it, but explain to me how you've been feeling the last couple days"

I would've argued more , but I knew that if Arthur had sent her over to vet me he really must be concerned, besides, maybe if I answered her questions he'd quit pestering me about St. Mungos.

"Well, I've woken up the last week and a half, except for last night, with horrible nausea. So bad that after I'm done Arthur's been having to help me to bed. Then I've been sleeping, as you've seen, in insane amounts. Plus I've been eating like crazy; it seems I've almost been having to cooking for three!

Mum Weasley just grinned and sat down at the table next to me.

"Molly dear, I know this is a bit personal, but are you by chance- _late" _She had leaned in very close to me now and almost whispered the last word.

"you- you mean like _Late_ late?, as in I'm.."

"Yes dear," she said nodding her head as a Cheshire cat sized grin spread across her face.

"No, I- don't think so.. Besides, that's crazy! Arthur and I haven't even been trying!"

"I'm just saying, you might want to be sure love. That's how it started for me, you know" she said excitedly "-when I was pregnant with Arthur"

I looked down at my belly, I mean, I'd never been a tiny girl, but surely I wouldn't have missed something as big as that. Could I really be..._Expecting?_

_"_Mum" I asked quietly still in a bit of shock"you think I could maybe just go lay down for a bit?"

"Sure dear. I'll take care of the house"

"Oh-" I added as I began to make my way to the stairs. "could we maybe just keep this between us?"

"Of course Molly."

* * *

"So? How was your day with mum Weasley" Arthur asked as he lay down beside me in the bed. He had gotten home at a very late hour. The ministry was currently in an uproar and needed all the help they could get.

"Just fine" I said, looking up from my book.

"Lovely, and how are you feeling?" he asked rolling onto his side and propping himself up with one arm.

"Loads better, actually! I've kept several meals down, so you won't need to send your mum over to fuss over me tomorrow." I said this with a little bit of sarcasm in my voice. I knew arthur was just trying to protect me but i couldn't help myself when it came to giving him a hard time.

"all right Mollywobbles you win" I could tell he wanted to protest more but his eyelids were already drooping and after a long day at the ministry he just didn't have it in him to fight me. "So long as you promise me that you'll floo one of us if you get feeling rough again"

I rolled over and cuddled up next to him.

"I promise"

* * *

I would really appreciate a review, as this is my first fanfic! If not, that's cool too! Follow, as there'll be many more chapters come. I also have a reaaaly bad habit of re-writing the early chapters when i come to the end of something, so you might want to re-check old ch. from time- to time as i get further in!


	2. Chapter 2: A Guest for Dinner

Hey guys! So this chapter is still a little rough, and I hope to get it edited better within the next few days. It has some of the cutest moments in it though, and I'd been dying to get it up!

As always, I own NOTHING! I'm just helpin' JK out a little bit by writing in the missing moments form one of my absolutely fav. OTP's of all time!

* * *

By the time I awoke the next morning, Arthur was already off to work. I sat up in bed. My conversation with mum Weasley yesterday was still bothering me. I had shaken it off almost immediately after as 'just the hopes of on old woman high on the thought of grandchildren.' Was that true though? I mean really, she usually was a pretty level headed gal.

I got up and stood in front of the full-body mirror Arthur had found for me at a muggle department store last year. "Him and his muggles", I mused to myself, shaking my head. As I stood in front of it I scanned my curves carefully. Nothing really seemed all that different. I was the same medium-chunky build I'd always been…then again, perhaps it was too early to tell?

Or maybe I was just going mad. It was probably just a stomach flu of some sort. I sat back down at the foot of the bed.

"Bloody mum Weasley. Now she's got me so worked up, I'm actually going to count it out, aren't I?" I asked the empty room. I sighed and grabbed my wand off the bed-side table. "_Accio Calendar_".

A pink flowery journal with a locket flew out of my bathroom cupboard and into my hand.

"All right, let's get this settled" I said, once again to an empty room as I opened the Journal/calendar and began figuring.

"_Bloody hell_!," I exclaimed. "or, I guess, lack thereof- "

As I finished counting, I felt the excitement bubbling in my chest.

I was four weeks late.

I laid back onto the bed and tossed the journal beside me. My head was spinning. I placed my hands on my belly. "Guess I haven't been talking to an empty room" I said aloud. "Sorry, I didn't see you there before"

I began rubbing my hands over my midsection. "Now would probably be a good time to see the healer." I chuckled.

Should I tell Arthur yet?

No, I wanted this to be special. This was our first child after all, and I really wanted to surprise him. I was a big girl, I could handle a trip to St. Mungo's on my own, right?

* * *

I could NOT handle a trip to St. Mungo's on my own.

I sat in the waiting room twiddling my thumbs occasionally glancing through the old copies of "Woman's Wiz Weekly" or around the room at the other expectant witches, some who honestly looked as nervous as I did.

A short, plump blonde haired receptionist finally called my name and ushered me back to a room. I quickly changed out of my robes into the gown they had given me. I climbed up on to the table and lay down, My knees were shaking.

The healer came and introduced herself as Dr. Lilly Haggles. She was a short middle aged which with a kind smile.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley" she said, "and how are we feeling today?"

"Um, fine I-I guess."

"On your chart it says your four weeks late?"

"That's correct"

"All right Mrs. Weasley no need to be nervous. We have plenty of first timers in here every day. Now, if you could just lie back and relax; I'm going to go get the equipment I need to perform the test."

I nodded, and did as she said.

When she came back, she wheeled with her a trolley with a monitor on it hooked to a large pad, beside it was a small un attached wand shaped thing with a rounded end. I noticed she also had a few vials in her hand, which read "pre-natal".

"I know, we haven't even seen for sure yet, but based on what you told my nurse, I have a pretty good feeling" she said, giving me a quick wink. She must have seen my glance at the vials.

First she placed large pad over my belly, then she took the oddly shaped wand and waved it in circular motions over my midsection and preformed a quick incantation. A piece of paper began printing from the monitor. Dr. Lilly read over the paper carefully. I could hear my heart thudding in my ears.

Finally, she looked up.

"Just as we thought! Congratulations Mrs. Weasley!, You're about a month or so along."

"Now, I want you to take one tbsp. of each of these once a day and come back to see me in a about a month." she handed me the vials, and left the room.

The nurse came back in and informed I could put my clothes back on, and I was free to go.

* * *

As soon as I got home, I floo'd Arthur and asked him to please be home for dinner tonight.

I spent the rest of the afternoon planning on how to break the news to Arthur, and by time I started dinner, I was sure I'd come up with the most perfect way.

Right as the clock hit 6pm I heard the faint "pop" in the living room of Arthur disapparating in.

I grinned, It was finally time.

"Molly-dear" he called, "where are you?"

"In the kitchen, Love, will you come help me set the table?" I asked, "I'm finishing up dinner."

"Of course," he replied, walking to me first and giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

He then walked over to the plate cupboard.

"-Oh, and could you set out three places, dear?" I added.

I then quietly turned the burner off and snuck up behind him.

"Are we having someone join us?" he asked, turning around.

He saw the grin on my face and gave me a perplexed look as I took his hands in mine and placed them over my belly. "Yes, we are" I said matter-of-factly "…in about eight months"

His eyes lit up at the realization of what I was saying.

"Y-you mean you're.."

"Mmhmm" I nodded, giggling.

"A-and I'm going to be?-"

"Well I certainly would think so" I grinned.

A smile grew across Arthur's face. He wrapped me in his arms and shook his head.

"Oh, Mollywobbles, and you planned all that out just to surprise me, didn't you?"

"Of course love, it's our first. I wanted it to be special"

A grin just spread across his face, and leaned down and gave me a slow passionate kiss.

"Well then, if that's the case," Arthur pulled away. "and my lovely wife is expecting, then _I'll be_ expecting her to go get off her feet and let me finish dinner" He walked over to the table and pulled out a chair.

"Arthur, I'm barely a month along," I said, rolling my eyes. "You really mustn't start with the doting so soon or this will be a _very _long nine months."

"Appease me, just this once?" Arthur pleaded at me with those big puppy dog eyes.

"Just this once." I rolled my eyes and took the seat he had set out for me.

* * *

After dinner Arthur and I lay in the living room for a while, listening to the wireless. He was lying across the length of the couch with me setting on top of him, our hand intertwined and set over my belly. We sat in silence enjoying the night.

"Arthur" I finally asked.

"Anything molly wobbles" he replied kissing the top of my head.

"You realize this means I'm going to get fat?"

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Arthur I'm serious."

"Molly-dear, do you remember when we were at Hogwarts, in our seventh year, and that stick thin girl-what was her name?"

"Amy, Amy Barnhart"

"that's right, do you remember when Amy asked me out, and you caught us together in the hall?"

"No.." I said quietly. (I honestly had remembered partially what he was saying but I didn't want to admit it)

"Oh I do! In fact, If memory serves, I think you got so angry you told me that I should've just said yes and gone out with the prettier girl. Do you remember what I said to you?"

I hung my head.

"You said you'd rather date a woman than a skeleton," I replied. "But what does that have to do with any of this?"

He sat up a bit and looked into my eyes. "You, dear, are my woman. Don't ever insult me and say that my woman is 'fat' ever again, especially not when she's carrying our child. Because whatever changes may occur through the course of her pregnancy or even pregnanc_ies_ is not 'fat'. It is a by-product of our love for each other and will be seen as nothing less." He scolded.

"Now, over the years my woman, well, to be straightforward, she may get a bit plump," he winked at me and started rubbing his hands over my tummy. "-And that's all right, it just means there's more of her to love, but In my eyes, she will never, _ever_ be 'fat'.

* * *

Whaddya think! I'm really loving this so far, although I'm debating cutting out the whole section with her acrually at the healer's, but I haven't decided yet. What's Your opinion? Should it stay or should it go?

PS: If you didn't just sing that last sentance then You're wrong


End file.
